Smart loudspeakers with voice control and Internet connectivity are becoming increasingly popular. End users expect the product to perform various functions, including understanding a user's voice from any distant point in a room even while music is playing, responding and interacting quickly to user requests, focusing on one voice command and suppressing others, playing back stereo music with high quality, filling the room with music like a small home theater system, and automatically steering to the position of user listening in the room.